DON'T MESS UP MY MIND
by mikachanko10
Summary: [Yoora's Wedding] Siapa yang bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta ? Apa yang terjadi setelah pernikahan Park Yoora, kakak seorang member dari EXO, Park Chanyeol ? . CHANBAEK/MATURE/YAOI/EXO members/ONESHOOT.


**CAST**

 **Park Chanyeol (26)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (26)**

 **and other members**

.

.

.

.

Jariku telah begitu lelah men- _scrool_ laman _instagram_ bahkan dari orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Mungkin juga beberapa kali tersenyum ketika melihat kiriman-kiriman dari akun _fanbase_ **"chanbaek".** Aku akui... mereka begitu teliti, bahkan untuk sekedar menilai pandanganku kepada pria mungilku. Bicara tentang dia, ini sudah memasuki menit ke dua puluh sejak dia berkutat dengan pakaian atau mungkin sepatunya. Sedang aku menunggunya diluar. Member lain yang akan datang ke pernikahan kakakku sudah didepan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan didalam sana ?. Menekan tombol disamping _handphone_ ku lalu layar _handphone_ padam, memutuskan untuk memanggil pria kecil itu.

"Baekhyun ?!" Panggilku.

"Ya !"

"Ayolah.. sebentar lagi acara dimulai, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Sehun sudah didepan dari tadi. Kau ingin membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama ?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku hampir beranjak dari tempat dudukku ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan Baekhyun yang menenteng dua jas dengan warna yang berbeda. Oh ayolah, bisa kukatakan bahwa rasanya aku ingin memakannya sekarang ?. Dia berdiri didepan sana dengan dua jas dengan warna berbeda masing-masing di kedua tangannya, tidak lupa dengan bibirnya yang maju juga pipinya yang begitu gembil itu.

"Aku bingung Channie~"

Astaga. Tuhan bantu aku bertahan dengan _puppy_ kecil didepanku ini.

"Pakai yang warna hitam" ucapku.

" _Wae_ ? Semua memakai jas hitam, aku ingin terlihat berbeda" rengeknya.

"Jika kau berpikir menggunakan jas yang berada ditangan kirimu agar bisa senada dengan warna jas Sehun, maka tidak akan kubiarkan" ucapku.

"Aku tidak kok"

"Maka pakai yang hitam"

"Tapi-"

"Pakai"

"Aish ! Aku membencimu" ucapnya diikuti dengan langkah yang menghentak masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" ucapku dengan sedikit terkekeh. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan untuk ukuran seorang pria berumur 26 tahun ?.

.

.

.

Orang-orang telah begitu ramai ketika kami sampai. Kami tersenyum saat orang-orang mulai menyapa kami. Aku bahkan masih bisa melirik pria kecilku yang tengah tersenyum membalas sapaan orang-orang dengan bibir juga mata sipit indahnya itu. Tanganku reflek menarik jasnya ketika dia mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Apa ?" Lirihnya.

"Tetap didekatku" jawabku.

"Chanyeol !" Panggil ibuku lalu dengan segera langkahku menghampirinya untuk memeluknya.

"Aku begitu merindukan eomma" ucapku sambil menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Dia menepuk bahuku begitu keras.

"Anak nakal, bisa-bisanya jarang pulang kerumah" ucapnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Hatiku begitu sedih ketika melihat kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Eomma, eomma tidak ingin aku diejek member lain karena cengeng kan ? Karena sekarang aku ingin menangis jika melihat eomma bersedih" ucapku.

"Eomma tidak bersedih Chanyeol. Eomma hanya begitu bahagia hari ini karena pernikahan kakakmu juga kau yang datang kesini"

"Maka seharusnya eomma tersenyum dengan lebar seperti ini ?" Ucapku lalu segera menarik bibirku membentuk senyuman yang sangat lebar.

Begitu lega ketika kini wajah murungnya berganti dengan tawa bahagia. Lalu aku memberikan tempat kepada member lain untuk bersalaman dengan eommaku.

"Eommonim" ucap Baekhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Eomma menepuk bahu kanannya dan sedikit mengeryit tak suka.

"Eomma, bukan eommonim. Berapa kali kubilang untuk memanggilku eomma, huh ?" Ucap eomma.

Baekhyun tertawa sedang aku tersenyum melihat kedekatan diantara eomma dan Baekhyun. Siapa yang tidak bahagia melihat kedua orang yang kau sayangi tersenyum bersama.

"Kapan kau membeli makanan dari restaurant kami seperti dulu ?"

"Bukankah aku biasanya memesan makanan dari _viva polo_ ? Walaupun tidak sering hehe" ucap Baekhyun lalu disertai ringisan dibibirnya.

"Menitip dari Chanyeol maksudmu ?"

"Hehe, bukankah itu terhitung tetap memesan ?"

"Tapi kau tidak datang kesini"

"Aku berjanji akan datang kesini dan membeli semua menu eomma"

"Janji ?"

"Tentu" jawabnya.

"Apakah Chanyeol anak yang baik dengan member lain ?"

"Tentu eommonim, Chanyeol sangat bersemangat ketika menulis lagu untuk album comeback kami" ucap Jongdae.

 _"Geure_ ?"

"Ne eommonim" sahut Sehun.

Aku berdehem, berusaha untuk menekan rasa banggaku. Aku mengeryit ketika Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Dia masih menyebalkan kok eomma"

"Ya,"

"Apa ? Jangan berusaha menyangkalnya"

"Wah.. wah.. lihat bukankah dia sangat menyebalkan eomma ?" Ucapku lalu menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Hanya jewer telinganya saja jika dia menjadi anak yang nakal Baekhyun"

"Eomma ! Kau membela dia ? Siapa sebenarnya anakmu ?" Rengekku.

"Tapi bukankah Baekhyun lebih menggemaskan daripada dirimu ?" Ucap eomma.

Apa ?. Oh benar, Baekhyun memang menggemaskan. Tahan Chanyeol.. tahan senyumanmu.

"Eomma !"

Lalu berakhir dengan ledakkan tawa dari member lain dan eomma, juga juluran lidah Baekhyun untuk mengejekku. Sial, kalau saja itu orang lain, aku benar-benar akan memendamnya dibawah lantai ini. Tapi sayangnya itu Baekhyun, pria mungil yang sialnya aku cintai.

"Chanyeol"

"Appa" ucapku lalu segera memeluknya.

"Oh anak laki-laki appa"

Aku tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung lebarnya.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera bergabung dengan yang lain" ucap appa. Aku mengangguk, lalu kami segera berjalan kedalam untuk bergabung dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat dudukku setelah menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk pernikahan kakakku.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia" ucap Baekhyun disampingku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, pernikahan kakakku juga kau berada disampingku, disini. Aku tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak bahagia saat ini"

Baekhyun tertawa. Begitu lebar sehingga matanya yang sipit kini ditutupi beberapa helai poninya.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang mengajarimu sehingga pandai berkata"

"Yah.. semenjak aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat kurasa"

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan mencibir.

"Ya ya begitu pandai berkata" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Segera saat acara selesai kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentu setelah kami berfoto bersama kakakku dan suaminya. Aku mencoba menahan airmataku untuk tidak jatuh ketika noona menggenggam tanganku begitu erat. Aku masih belum percaya kini noona bersama dengan pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Menggantikanku untuk menjaga noona selama ini.

"Yeol-ie jangan menangis" lirihnya sambil menatapku. Aku mengeryit.

"Aku tidak" ucapku penuh keyakinan. Walaupun nyatanya tidak.

.

.

.

"Eomma aku pamit dulu"

"Bisakah kau disini lebih lama ?"

"Eomma.. aku berjanji akan mengunjungi eomma secepat mungkin"

"Ajak Baekhyun"

Aku tersenyum. Sementara Baekhyun menahan senyumnya disampingku.

"Tidak dengan _member_ yang lain ?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja _member_ yang lain juga"

"Hahahaha... baiklah. Kupikir aku akan mampir kerumah sebentar untuk mengambil beberapa barang"

 _"Geure_ ? Tengok toben juga, dia sangat merindukanmu"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu kami pamit eomma" ucapku kemudian menarik eomma kedalam sebuah pelukan.

.

.

.

"Hyung akan ke mampir kerumah sebentar, kalian kembalilah dulu" ucapku setelah kami berada diluar gedung pernikahan.

"Baiklah, hati-hati hyung"

"Hati-hati Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanyaku saat menahan tangannya ketika dia berjalan menuju mobil mengikuti member lain.

"Pulang ?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, kau ikut aku"

"Tapi-"

Mengabaikan gerutuannya, aku tetap menarik tangan kirinya menuju mobilku.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada orang dirumahmu ?" Tanyanya ketika kami sudah memasuki rumahku. Aku begitu merindukan tempat ini. Rasanya sudah begitu lama semenjak aku berkunjung kesini.

"Kau pikir ? Semua masih di acara pernikahan kakakku" ucapku setelah menegak air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau tahu, kau adik kecil yang baik. Bukan menemani kakakmu disana tapi malah pulang duluan kesini"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman kepada member lain jika tinggal ditempat"

"Tapi ini pernikahan kakakmu, aku yakin yang lain akan mengerti" ucapnya sambil menyenderkan dirinya di konter sambil bersedekap.

"Lagipula aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu daripada berdiam diri disana" ucapku kemudian Baekhyun mendecih lalu berbalik untuk mengambil sesuatu di laci atas.

"Kau masih memiliki selai favoritku kan ?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku sudah lama tidak pulang dan juga, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang pria yang berkutat didalam dapur ?"

Tangan kecilnya mencoba meraih sesuatu didalam sana. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa ketika tubuhnya berjinjit untuk menggapai sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Kau tau.. uh.. badan tinggi mu tidak berguna" ucapnya sambil terus berusaha.

Aku tahu dia sedang kesulitan dan berharap aku akan membantunya, tapi tidak. Aku memilih menunggu, berdiri di belakangnya.

"Dapat !" Pekiknya ketika tangan kanannya telah menggenggam toples isi selai _strawberry_ didalamnya. Dengan cekatan jari-jarinya segera memutar tutup toples kaca itu. Dengan jari telunjuknya, Baekhyun mengambil selai itu dari dalam toples kemudian langsung menjilatnya.

"Aku selalu penasaran darimana ibumu mendapatkan selai ini. Bahkan tidak ada merknya !"

"Kau berencana untuk menghabiskannya ?" Tanyaku sambil membawa langkahku mendekat padannya.

"Tidak boleh ?"

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja boleh. Dengan syarat menghabiskannya bersamaku"

Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Tangan kananku kubawa kedepan, memberitahunya untuk mengembalikan toples isi selai itu.

"Tidak bisakah ini untukku semua ?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Berbagi atau tidak sama sekali ?"

" _Fine,_ tuan pemaksa" ucapnya lalu sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kekanan untuk meraih sendok. Baekhyun mulai mengambil selai dengan sendoknya. Mulutnya begitu lahap ketika meraih selai berwarna merah didalam sana.

"Mau ?" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sendok dengan selai merah disana.

Aku mendekat, melewati sendok itu. Baekhyun mengeryit kebingungan sedang aku hanya tersenyum kecil tetap melanjutkan terus kedepan. Baekhyun sedikit berjengit pada posisinya ketika bibirku menyentuh bibir tipisnya. Begitu lembut, juga manis. Gigi-gigiku menarik lembut belah bibir bawahnya. Melumat bibirnya, penuh dengan rasa strawberry. Mengecap dinding hangat mulutnya. Aku tersenyum diantara ciuman kami ketika mata sipitnya terpejam.

 _"Mhh"_

Manis, begitu manis. Adakah yang lebih manis dibandingkan rasa _strawberry_ juga bibirnya ? Kurasa tidak. Ah, mungkin senyumnya. Aku hampir melupakannya, bahwa dia satu-satunya pemilik senyum terindah yang pernah kutemui.

" _Ah !_ " Suaranya ketika aku melepaskan tautan kami.

"Chanh.."

"Hm ?" Ucapku sambil meraih sendok itu lalu melahapnya kedalam mulutku.

Aku kembali mendekat pada tubuhnya yang terhimpit diantara konter dan tubuhku. Meraih rahangnya kemudian menyatukan bibir kami. Aku melepaskan lidahku untuk berbagi selai _strawberry._ Membawa lenganku untuk merengkuh pinggang rampingnya.

" _Mhh_ " lenguhnya tepat di dekat telinga kiriku.

Tidak, tahan Chanyeol. Kontrol dirimu. Aku merasakan remasan tangan Baekhyun di atas dadaku. Lenguhan itu menjadi begitu keras ketika kedua tanganku membuat gerakan memutar dikedua bongkahan bokongnya. Rasa _strawberry_ itu lambat laun semakin menghilang terganti dengan air liur kami. Aku menekan bibir itu ketika tangan Baekhyun berada dibelakang kepalaku, meremat anak rambutku. Dengan berat hati aku melepaskan ciuman kami ketika kepalan tangannya begitu brutal memukul dadaku.

"Chanh !" Sentaknya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

" _Mwo_ ?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku ?" Tanyanya. Aku menaikkan alisku tak mengerti.

" _Excuse me_ ? Kenapa ? Kau kekasihku, tidak ada alasan kenapa aku menciummu !"

"Aku tahu.. hanya saja.."

Aku masih menatapnya menunggu jawaban dari bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu tiba-tiba ! Dan apa-apaan, jadi ini maksudmu berbagi ?" Ucapnya tidak lupa dengan wajah yang tertekuk juga bibir yang sudah begitu merah itu merengut.

"Kupikir kau mengenalku dengan baik Baek"

"Tidak !"

"Oh begitukah ?" Ucapku sambil merapatkan tubuhku kembali.

"Y-ya, berhenti" ucapnya sambil membawa tangan kanannya didepan dadaku.

" _Wae_ ?"

"Kita tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, terlebih ini rumahmu" ucapnya.

"Kenapa tidak ?"

"Karena ini rumahmu bodoh ! Kau mau mereka berpikir bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan dapur mereka ketika mereka kembali ?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Berbeda yang bagaimana ?" Tanyaku sedikit mengulum senyum. Matanya bergerak liar, mencoba mencari-cari sebuah jawaban.

"Minggir" ucapnya berusaha mendorong tubuhku ke kanan.

"Chan ! Sial !" Umpatnya ketika tubuhku tidak bergerak barang sesenti pun.

Aku membawa kedua tanganku untuk mengungkungnya sehingga kini kedua kaki Baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar diantara tubuhku.

"H-hei Chanyeol", tangan kanannya kini menjadi begitu keras menekan dadaku.

"Baek.."

"A-apa ?"

" _Don't mess up my mind_ "

"Ap- _mmff mmh_ " bibirku buru-buru membungkamnya sebelum sepatah kata keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Aku tidak lagi bisa menahan diriku semenjak kami berangkat tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar cantik !. Aku berencana mengajaknya kesini agar dapat membantuku membawa barang-barangku yang akan kubawa ke _dorm_ nanti. Tapi dia, dengan bibir merah kecilnya itu mengacaukan pikiranku. Kau tidak tahu seberapa seksinya dia ketika menjilat selai strawberry dengan jarinya. Tangannya bergerak keatas menuju leherku,sedang tanganku berada dikedua pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat. Melesakkan lidahku didalam mulutnya. Bergelut bersama air liur hangat didalam sana. Tangan kananku berada dibawah rahangnya, mengelus telinga belakangnya sesekali. Menyebabkan suara lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya diantara ciuman kami.

 _"Channhh"_

Ciumanku turun menuju lehernya setelah sebelumnya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menekan ciumanku disana. Aku tidak sampai hati membuat tanda karena aku tahu seberapa sibuknya dia dengan jadwalnya bersama Jongdae dan Minseok Hyung. Aku tidak ingin dia dalam masalah dengan membuat lehernya penuh dengan tanda.

"Ahh Chanyeol _stop mmh_ " rancaunya. Sedanh aku menggeleng diantara ceruk lehernya. Jari tanganku bergerak untuk membuka jasnya, kemudian menarik bajunya keatas.

"Chan _mhh_ "

Tanganku kembali bergerak menuju kancing celananya. Menarik resletingnya kebawah namun tangannya menahan pergerakanku. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Baekhyun menggeleng. Aku tersenyum lalu membawa tubuhku untuk membubuhkan ciuman di bibirnya.

Lalu kembali kebawah meneruskan tanganku untuk menarik resletingnya kebawah. Lalu gundukan itu langsung mencuat, berdiri didalam sana, terhalang oleh celana dalamnya.

"Baek, tubuhmu lebih jujur dibandingkan dirimu" ucapku sambil terkekeh.

"Chanyeol _please.._ jangan lakukan ini. Ini rumahmu, jangan buat aku merasa berdosa pada keluargamu. Terlebih ibumu"

"Kenapa kau harus merasa berdosa ?"

Wajahnya penuh kesedihan sementara bibirnya mencebik melengkung kebawah.

"Karena ini tidak benar Chanyeol.. ini tidak benar dan seharusnya kita tidak melakukannya" lirihnya.

"Kau mencintaiku ?" Tanyaku. Baekhyun terdiam. Aku mendecih didalam batinku. Ini selalu terjadi ketika Baekhyun mengucap kalimat tentang hubungan kami yang tidak benar. Tangannya menahan lenganku ketika tubuhku kubawa mundur.

"Kau tau benar bahwa aku mencintaimu Chanyeol"

" _Then enough !_ Kau selalu mencemaskan hal yang tidak penting !"

"Chanyeol mengertilah.." ucapnya sambil memberikan usapan lembut pada lenganku.

"Tidak. Kau yang harus mengerti. Tidak ada yang salah diantara kita, atau hubungan ini ! Siapa yang bisa memilih dengan siapa kau akan jatuh cinta ? Tidak ada. Cinta sendiri yang memilihnya. Dan ketika cinta itu datang diantara kita, kau pikir aku akan menyangkalnya ? Tidak akan pernah. Karena cinta selalu tahu hati mana yang akan ia singgahi. Kita tidak memiliki hak untuk memilih Baek !"

Kepalanya tertunduk sedang tangannya mengerat diatas lenganku. Dagunya terdongak oleh jariku yang mengangkatnya. Wajahnya telah siap meledakkan tangis.

"Hei.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu"

Kepalanya menggeleng begitu keras ketika akhirnya airmatanya bergerak turun.

"Tidak. Kau benar, maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku hanya merasa bersalah setiap kita berada didalam keadaan seperti ini. Terlebih melihat kakakmu yang menikah. Membuatku berpikir pada akhirnya kita akan berpisah dan menikah dengan orang lain dimasa depan"

"Aku tahu. Mungkin ini terkadang begitu rumit untukmu. Tapi kita telah melewatinya selama 6 tahun lebih. Tidak ada yang mengenalku lebih baik kecuali dirimu Baek. Tidak ada yang tahu masa depan. Yang kutahu detik ini, sekarang, aku mencintaimu. Itu saja. Hm ?" ucapku sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kau membantuku membawa barang-barangku untuk kubawa ke dorm ?"

"Kita.. tidak jadi melakukannya ?" Cicitnya dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman melakukannya jika berada dirumahku. Lagipula kita bisa melakukannya di dorm, atau perlukah aku menyewa kamar hotel setelah ini ?"

"Chanyeol !" Sentaknya. Aku tertawa lalu membawa tungkaiku untuk melangkah menuju kamar.

"Hei tunggu !" Teriak Baekhyun lalu berlari mensejajarkan langkahnya disampingku. Melingkarkan lenganku diatas lehernya dan menariknya masuk kekamarku. Kupikir aku berubah pikiran. Pintu kamar tertutup begitu keras.

"Chanyeol !"

"Aku berubah pikiran, hotel terlalu mahal dan dorm terlalu ramai. Jadi dikamarku saja"

"Chanyeo- _mmff_ !"

Pada akhirnya mereka melakukannya dikamar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain..

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Jongdae. Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak ada diantara mereka yang menjawab telponku. Aku akan menelpon Chanyeol hyung sekali lagi"

"Tidak. Biarkan mereka. Kupikir kita malah mengganggunya"

"Apa ? Hyung tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol hyung melakukannya dengan Baek hyung dirumahnya kan ? Dikediaman Park ?!" Ucap Sehun.

"Aku yakin mereka sedang melakukannya" ucap Jongdae.

"Chanyeol hyung begitu nekat !"

"Kau mengenal baik hyungmu yang satu itu"

"Argh ! Mereka benar-benar"

.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm back with another oneshoot !. Hope y'all like it. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ! See u !**


End file.
